Saji's Journey
by ouranandsuzakulover68
Summary: A story about Saji Crossroad's adventures without Kevin. Set in the universe of all the other fics I have written. In a way, there is lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yakumo was sitting on a bench when she looked over at the happy couple that was Harima and Mikoto. She felt the tears come to her eyes as she remembered how that had happened.

Flashback

Yakumo had drunk a couple glasses of alcohol, thinking it was lemonade. She then stumbled around in a drunken haze. She had no idea how it had happened, but she woke up the next morning in Hanai's bed and it was obvious what had happened.

The next morning she talked to Harima.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was an accident."

"I'm sorry, I betrayed you." Yakumo told Harima before she ran away.

Harima started to return to his old ways, but Mikoto brought him out of his habits. Harima and Mikoto became a couple soon after.

End Flashback

"How could I have been so stupid?" Yakumo asked herself.

"Don't beat yourself up." A voice said. She turned around to see Saji with a hand outstretched. She hadn't seen him since the last cultural fair, and he seemed a little out of place without Kevin by his side. She had always felt a little attraction toward him, but her feelings for Harima always won over. Yakumo gave him a smile and grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled herself up.

"So, what's wrong?"

"I had to break up with Harima and I've been regretting that decision for a while now."

"It's okay, remember that you're never alone. You have me, Kevin, and the rest of the host club. If you ever need help, you can drop by the host club and we'll be there."

"Thanks." Yakumo managed to whisper. Saji turned to leave when Yakumo blurted out, "Do you want to go do something together?"

Saji eyed her suspiciously, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes?"

Saji smiled, "I guess I could."

After The Date

"So, how was the date?" Kevin asked Saji.

"It was okay, I made plans to meet again with her."

"Wow Saji, you're bouncing back from your break-up pretty quickly. But, don't you think you're taking this all too fast, I mean, both of you just came from break-ups, and yours was pretty bad."

"Please don't talk about it."

"All right, but you better not mess this one up."

"Whatever." Saji said as he fell on his bed and went to sleep.

At Yakumo's House

"So, how was the date?"

"It was great, I didn't think I could get over Harima so quickly."

"Good for you!"

The Next Day

"Saji, you don't usually call meetings, what's wrong?"

"Look, I want to help Yakumo, and the only way is to get her back together with Harima."

"Say no more, I'm on it."

A Little While Later

"Oh, hello." Yakumo told Harima and Mikoto.

"Hi, how are you doing?" Harima replied.

Kevin smiled from far off; he had planned Saji's date so that they would run into Harima and Mikoto as much as possible.

"Well, I'll check again later to see what has happened." Kevin said as he rushed off to his own date.

When Kevin Came Back

"Well, I see my plan worked."

Yakumo and Harima were making out with Mikoto happily watching on.

"But I wonder, where did Saji go?"

With Saji

"Well, now that I helped her out, I have no real reason to stay in Japan, I guess I'll travel the world and learn as much as I can from it." Saji thought.

He then boarded a plane headed for Hoenn.

In Hoenn (2 Days Later)

"So this is Hoenn."

Saji walked around the area where he ended up. He grabbed a map he had brought along and read out loud "So I'm in Petalburg City."

"All right, I'm in Petalburg City!!!!" Saji heard a voice shout out.

"What in the world?" He said as he turned around. There was a boy with messy, black hair. Saji turned to leave.

"Hey, you there, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" The boy shouted at him.

"Who, me?" Saji asked.

"Yeah, you!"

"Does this kid have to scream everything?" He thought.

"I'm sorry, but I don't own any 'Pokemon.'"

Just then, a Gible showed up.

"It's worth a try." Saji thought. He picked it up and asked, "Will you help me get this annoying kid away from me?" The pokemon merely nodded. "Great."

"Do your thing." He told it as he walked away.

"That thing is actually pretty strong, or at least, it could be."

"Who the hell are you?" Saji asked.

"I'm Paul, are you new around here?"

"Yeah."

"I could help you out."

"All right, if you want to."

"First off, I think you should go back and get that Gible."

"Fine."

Saji walked over and picked it up and carried it away.

On the Road

"So, if you don't use pokemon, how do you fight?"

"Look, I'm trained in piloting and engineering, so I would fight with a Gundam."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Why did you come here?"

"My role in Japan was done, so I came here."

"Oh."

"Hey, if you don't mind, I need to find someone, he's a friend of my friend."

"Sure, what's his name?"

"Brendan Maple."

"Are you serious? He's technically the champion in every league, but he doesn't want to serve as the champion, so he lets the other champions stay. He is also the strongest trainer in history."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Who doesn't? He lives in a huge tower in the desert."

At Brendan's House

"Who are you?"

"I'm Saji Crossroad."

"Wait a second, are you a friend of Kevin?"

"Yes."

"Great, he left me a package a while ago to give to you because he expected that this would happen eventually."

"What? How do you even know him?"

"Well, my younger sister's boyfriend's friend was Kevin, so it was natural for me to meet him."

"Right, goodbye."

Outside

"What's in that package?"

"I don't know."

Saji opened the package to find a key and a note.

"I knew that someday you would leave and start on your own journey, so I had a Custom Model made for you in case you got in trouble." Saji read aloud.

"What's this button for?" Paul asked as he pushed a button on the key.

"Oh, Shit!" Paul yelled when the ground split open. Out came a Gundam that resembled the Exia, with some minor differences. For one thing, almost everything was golden or black. Also, it was equipped with a sniper rifle instead of a blade. Saji and Paul were so in shock that they didn't notice that they were about to be run over by a motorcycle. The motorcycle's wheels blew out and the rider flew off.

A person jumped out of a nearby bush with a sniper rifle in her hand. Paul freaked out and ran away.

"Are you okay?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Akira Takano, and I've been assigned to protect you."

"Why me?"

"Because, there are people after you and they want you dead."

"Why?"

"They have a grudge against Harima Kenji, and seeing you reunite him with Yakumo made them angry."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I happen to be from Japan and went to the same school as Harima Kenji. Now can we please get out of here?"

"Yeah, sure."

The two ran into the Gundam.

"Hey, how do you know how to pilot this Gundam?"

"It's mine."

"I thought it was mine."

"No, yours is the Raiser attached to the back of my Gundam."

"Oh."

The two jumped in the cockpit, but as Saji was jumping in, he tripped and fell on top of Akira, causing both of them to blush.

"Wait a second, why are you in here?" Akira asked.

"Ummm."

"Never mind, let's just get out of here."

"How are you going to pilot?"

"Because you're in here, either you're going to have to pilot, or I'm going to sit in your lap."

"I'll take choice two, I don't know how to pilot that well."

"Fine, whatever."

A Moment of Awkward Movement Later

"Let's go." Akira said. Saji nodded behind her. The Gundam shot off, avoiding every shot fired at it.

A Little Later

The Gundam was still trying to escape when a sonic grenade was fired at it. The hit made Akira's head hit the controls, knocking her out.

"Oh God, I hope I'll live." Saji clasped his hands around Akira's and began piloting. A moment later Akira woke back up.

"What's going on?"

"I tried to pilot while you were knocked out, so this happened."

"Wow, he stays so calm, least I know that this guy can still take care of himself." Akira thought.

"I didn't realize it, but his hands are so strong and comforting." She thought.

"Hello? Anyone there? I can't pilot this myself."

Akira snapped back into reality, "Right, just let me take over the controls." She placed her hands around Saji's and guided him.

"Wow, for someone who does her kind of work, her hands are so delicate and smooth." Saji thought. The Gundam spun around and sniped the remaining enemies. The Gundam turned around to see a mountain. Akira tried to swerve out of the way, but the Gundam still collided. The force threw Akira and Saji at each other. Saji closed his eyes and when he opened them, found that his lips had met Akira's in a kiss.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay." Akira answered, "But the Gundam's system is probably messed up. We'll have to wait for the system to reboot."

"How long would that take?"

"Maybe a couple of hours."

"Maybe we should go outside to check it out."

The two jumped out and found themselves in the Andes Mountains.

"How did we end up here?"

"Help!" The two heard a voice call. They turned around and saw another group of people.

"What's going on?" Saji asked.

"Thank you, we were on a plane, but we were caught in a storm and crashed." A random person said.

"Wait a second, is that you Akira?" A girl with green hair asked.

"Karen Ichijou?" The girl nodded, "Actually, it's Karen Kyousuke, thanks to you, Akira."

"Wait,what?" Saji asked.

"I made sure that Imadori wouldn't try to hit on any girls except Karen here, I can't say I like her choice in men, but if she loves him, I guess it's okay." Akira told him.

"How did you do that?"

"You don't need to know."

"Hey, where is Imadori?"

"Oh, you see."

Flashback

"I have to leave for a business trip, so you'll be alone for a couple of days." Karen told her husband.

"All right, I'll be okay. I love you!" Imadori replied, pulling her into a hug.

"Wow, Imadori's really changed since high school." Karen thought.

End Flashback

Back In Japan

"She was so intimidating." Imadori told Kevin.

"Yeah, I know. I worked with Akira a couple of times."

"Good thing she's going to get hooked up with Saji, I'll finally be able to sleep peacefully again."

"Wait, she's getting hooked up with Saji?"

"You don't know? It was on the news."

"I don't watch the news that much."

"But what I do know, is that you and Karen are newlyweds!"

"Yeah, I can still remember when I decided to marry her."

Flashback

"It's been a while since we've seen each other." Karen timidly said.

"Are you always going to be so scared?"

"No, I won't. I will become more confident, and as my first step, will you go out with me?"

"That's a better attitude, and yes."

Karen and Imadori linked arms and walked off in the sunset.

End Flashback

"That's not how I remember it."

Flashback

"It's been a while since we've seen each other."

"It has and," Imadori stopped,"D."

"Huh?"

"D, you're a D now."

"Oh, right." Karen blushed.

Imadori pulled her into a hug, "Now I can date you seriously, with your ideal body."

"Thank you Imadori."

End Flashback

"Oh, right." Imadori said, remembering that.

Back With Saji

"Look, we can get out of this if you can help rebuild our Gundam."

10 Minutes Later

"It's repaired."

"This is a setback you know." Akira whispered into Saji's ear.

"I know, but we should help them."

Akira smiled and pulled him into a kiss. When she pulled away she told him, "Maybe I can date you some day."

After They Helped The People

"Did you mean it?"

"Do I lie?"

"No."

"Then you don't have to ask."

That Night

"Are you sure you want to see this?"

"You said I could do what I wanted on this date."

The two were on a date and Akira had wanted to go and see a movie.

"Isn't Friday the 13th a little scary?"

"Not for me."

Inside

"Ahh, is the scary part over?"

"This is a horror movie and it's only been five minutes."

Saji was in Akira's lap and crying into her shoulder while the other moviegoers watched them.

After, In A Bedroom That Is in Akira's Gundam

"It's just a movie."

"Says you, what if he really comes and kills us at the camp we're at?"

"We're not camp counselors and will never be. Now just go to sleep and forget about it."

"Can I sleep in your bed? I'm too scared to sleep alone."

"Fine."

Akira crawled into her bed while Saji pulled off his clothes.

"Why are you taking all of your clothes off?"

"I sleep naked."

Akira's nose started bleeding and Saji rushed over to grab a tissue.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"If you're sleeping naked, I guess I will too."

"Oh, okay." Saji said, smiling.

"He doesn't get it, does he?" Akira thought.

"Oh my God, Oh my God! She wants to sleep with me? I guess my time as a virgin is over." Saji thought.

"I wonder if he's a virgin? I don't really feel like teaching him how to do everything, but it'll be worth it." Akira thought.

Saji nervously crawled into the bed too.

The Next Morning

"It was all a dream." Saji said when he jolted out of bed, "Whew, I didn't really lose my virginity to Akira."

"Do you want to?" Akira, who was also awake, asked.

"No."

"Too bad." Akira grabbed him, and Saji was powerless to do anything.

"By the way, it wasn't a dream."

"What?"

After

"Did you just rape me?"

"Did you like it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then I guess I'll try again."

"You're going to rape me again?"

"Do you want sex?"

"Yes."

"It's not rape then."

"What did I get myself into?" Saji asked himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two had gone ahead and thrown off their assailants and left to go on vacation in California.

At Their Hotel

Balcony

Akira looked down on L.A. and sighed. She pulled out a locket she kept with her.

"What's wrong?" Saji asked, walking over to her.

"It's nothing, my father lived here, before he died. "

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I can't be sad when I'm here with you."

The two held hands and looked up into the night sky together.

The Next Day

Akira and Saji were walking through Hollywood and were looking around.

"Akira Takano, is that you?"

"Who are you?" Saji asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm Graham Aker, Akira's ex-boyfriend."

"Go away Graham." Akira told him.

"Is this your new boyfriend? I can't believe you left me for him."

"There are a lot of reasons I left you, and he wasn't one of them."

"Stop picking on her." Saji told Graham.

"I am way better than this loser." He pointed at Saji," I'll prove I'm better, by beating him in a Gundam duel."

"I'll do it."

"You don't have to."

"I do. I'll prove to you that I'm better than Graham Aker."

"If he dies, I'll kill you." Akira told Graham.

"You won't want to kill me when I win and we get back together."

"That's not happening." Saji told him.

Duel

"Are you kidding me? A Raiser? My Arios will win for sure." Graham laughed.

Suddenly, the Raiser transformed, and in its place was a Nadleeth.

"Impressive, but it still can't beat me." Graham said.

The Arios shot forward and fired. The Nadleeth dodged and shot forward itself.

"You can't hit me with a shot." Graham boasted.

"I don't have to." Saji retorted.

The Nadleeth pulled out a beam saber and stabbed the Arios. It then pulled out a beam pistol and fired shot after shot into the armor of the Arios. The Arios got back up immediately and activated the trans-am system as did the Nadleeth. The pink suits drew a beam saber and flew by each other, their sabers meeting every time they passed by each other. The Nadleeth was caught by the Arios in a position that made it easy to destroy the Nadleeth. The Nadleeth moved backwards as fast as it could, making the two collide with a mountainside. The two suits both exploded and it seemed that both pilots were killed.

"No, I knew this would happen. Why did you do this Saji?"

"I had prove that I was better than that man."

Akira turned around and saw Saji, albeit without his helmet, alive and unhurt. Saji's pilot vest was ripped, as was his jumpsuit. He smiled before he collapsed into Akira's arms.

"I hate being fought over, it never ends well."

In Japan

"Being fought over isn't so bad." Madoka told Akira over the phone.

"Your suitors aren't Gundam pilots."

"That's true, and my suitors are pretty tame."

Flashback

"She's already with me." Shigeo told Harry.

"I'll race for her love." Harry said.

"Fine, but I'll win."

20 Pointless Competitions Later

Madoka had already gone home when the sun set, but the two were still fighting each other.

"Fine, how about a regular fight?"

"Fine."

Harry threw as many punches as he could. Shigeo dodged all of them and ran along a wall, tore off a pipe and jumped off to duel Harry.

The Next Day

Madoka returned to watch and a crowd gathered. The two were still fighting and neither seemed to want to give up.

"Look, both of you should just stop fighting." Karen told them.

Harry stopped fighting and walked over.

"Are you single?"

"Hey, she's with me!" Imadori told him.

"Whatever."

"No, I'm here with him, so just get away."

"Fine, all right Shigeo, where are you?" He was nowhere to be found, along with Madoka. "Shigeo!"

With Shigeo

Madoka and Shigeo's lips were locked in a kiss when it started to rain.

"I guess we'll have to start going home."

Shigeo didn't answer. "Uhh, Madoka, you might want to put a jacket on."

"Why?" Madoka looked down and saw that the rain was making her shirt see-through.

"I picked the worst day to not wear a bra, huh?" She looked over at Shigeo who was trying to look away.

"It's not like you haven't seen me like this, grow up." She told Shigeo, "Besides, we've gone farther."

"I guess so."

"Great, so let's do it."

"Wait, in the alley?"

"You're not doing it at my house."

"Uhh, right."

"She's such a slut." Shigeo thought, "But I love her."

"He's so weak." Madoka thought, "But I love him, and the fact that I can push him around is nice too."

Hospital

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for bringing me here Akira."

Saji pulled Akira into a kiss.

"This is great, isn't it?" Kevin asked David, who was watching with Kevin from the back of the hospital room. Saji slipped a hand under her shirt, evoking a moan from her.

"Okay, now it's getting disgusting." Kevin turned to leave when Saji's boxers hit him. "I'm getting out of here."

One Month Later

"We probably shouldn't have had sex in the hospital that time, huh?"

"Shut up."

Akira and Saji had been surprised to find out that, for the past month, they didn't have to keep moving, as their enemies had given up, but more importantly, Akira was pregnant. Saji had been wary when Akira had mood swings and weird cravings, but he was tipped off when she started throwing up every day.

12 Years Later

Saji was 31, and Akira was 30. The two had been married for 12 years and had two children, one girl and one boy. They changed their last name to Kurugi, so no one would realize who they were. Kinue was their daughter and she was 11 years old. They named their son Suzaku and he was 3.

Saji had joined Akira in her spy agency, and was a teacher for his cover. They had vowed not to let their children know about their profession until the time was right. Saji had their Gundams stored under their house, in case they ever had to use them in a hurry.

The day started normal enough, and Akira was walking her kids to school when someone threw a grenade in their direction. Akira was knocked out and the children were nowhere to be seen. Saji had gotten word and rushed over to find his wife weeping.

"I couldn't stop them."

"It's okay, we'll find them."

The two searched for years, but never found them. The two eventually abandoned the search and retired from their jobs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Suzaku Kurugi was held down by the guards at the facility. He had been kidnapped when he was 3 and could barely remember who he was before he was a prisoner of Mr. Bushido. He had attempted to escape many times, but could never escape.

"You'll never escape." He was often told.

"I'll never stop trying." Was his only reply.

He was now eighteen and was in his cell. He looked at a locket that he had with him. Inside was a picture of his family, but he couldn't remember who they were. Suddenly, an alarm went off. The guards around his cell rushed off into smoke that came from nowhere and Suzaku heard gunshots and saw the blood-stained hand of one of the guards fall to the ground. Suzaku pulled out a knife that he had made while in his cell. He slowly walked out and was surprised to see a Krugish boy that was barely 16 pointing a gun at him.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I am Suzaku Kurugi." Suzaku recited what he could remember.

"We've found him." The boy spoke into a radio, "Come with me." He told Suzaku.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Setsuna F. Seiei."

On The Ptolemaios

"So, you're a formidable pilot." Sumeragi told Suzaku.

"Thank you."

"Let me show you to the other pilots."

On the Bridge

"So, here is the crew. Everyone, give your names."

"Neil Dylandy."

"Lyle Dylandy."

"Soma Peries."

"Allelujah Haptism."

"Setsuna F. Seiei."

"Tieria Erde."

"Lasse Aeon."

"Christina Sierra."

"Feldt Grace."

"Kallen Kouzki." A girl with pink hair yelled out as she rushed in.

"Hey there." Suzaku started.

"Don't try anything, or I'll rip your throat out."

"Anyways, we need a pilot for a Gundam that we just developed, it's called the Lancelot." Sumaragi said, quickly changing the subject, "Are you intrested?"

"If I get to spend more time with you, I guess I can." Suzaku said, staring at Kallen.

"Since we don't have any missions, I'm going back to my room, come on Feldt." Neil said.

"Okay." Feldt replied and she walked back with Neil.

"Hey, let's finish up dessert." Soma told Allelujah, tugging on his arm.

"Sure, let me go get the whipped cream."

"We don't need whipped cream from the kitchen."

"All right, let's go."

"This ship is disgusting." Kallen said.

"I'm going to call Marina." Setsuna said, drifting off towards his room.

"We're short on rooms." Sumeragi told Suzaku.

"That's okay, I'll share with Kallen here."

"What!?" Kallen yelled.

"Well then, let's get to know each other better." Suzaku said.

Later

"Where are Allelujah and Soma?" Sumeragi asked.

Inside the Arios

"Should we be doing this in the Arios?" Allelujah asked.

"Don't worry." Soma replied, pulling him into another kiss, "Besides, I like it in here."

"But I don't want to pilot in here with the smell of cum in here."

Suzaku/Kallen's Room

"Why are all of these beer cans here?"

"I drink when I get annoyed, now get over here, and take those clothes off." Kallen slurred.

"I'm going to go."

Kallen jumped in front of the door before Suzaku could get out. "Do you really want to go?" She asked.

Next Door

"Oh, Neil." Feldt moaned. The two were in Neil's room and Neil was thrusting into Feldt as fast as he could. To keep her from screaming, Neil was kissing her passionately.

"What are you doing?" Feldt and Neil stopped for a second to listen in.

"What does it look like?"

"Put your clothes back on."

"How about you take yours off?"

Thud.

"Did Suzaku just faint?" Feldt asked.

"Let's not worry about it."

"Are you sure? Kallen is drunk and she could end up raping him while he's asleep."

"It's not rape if he wants it."

"Does he want it?"

"Look, if he didn't want it, why was he in the room?"

"You have a point."

"Let's go back to what we were doing before." Neil said as he flicked Feldt's right nipple.

Next Door To Neil's Room

"I hate that woman." Tieria said. He grabbed a dart and threw another at the picture of Feldt he had on his dart board.

"I mean, I know Neil isn't gay, but that whore didn't have to come in and seduce him and his brother." Tieria threw the next dart as hard as he could, ripping a small hole in his wall.

"Oh crap."

Next Door To Tieria's Room

Lyle was asleep on his couch. The dart came in and hit his forehead. "Oh my God! This hurts like Hell! Shit! Damn! Fuck!" The swear words rolled off his tongue and Tieria ran out of his room and over to the hanger.

At Dinner

"Sorry about the whole rape thing." Kallen told Suzaku.

"Don't talk about it."

"Hey guys." Neil said as he walked in.

"Hey, what do we actually do?" Suzaku asked.

"Until we get a mission, we just fool around." Allelujah explained.

"He means most of us have sex with that slut, Feldt." Tieria said.

"Don't say that about my girlfriend!" Neil jumped up and started fighting Tieria.

"Is he serious?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah, where do you think Setsuna and Feldt are?" Kallen said.

"Wait, so Feldt is cheating on Neil?"

"We have an open relationship!" Neil yelled back as he strangled Tieria.

"What about you?" Suzaku asked Kallen.

"Feldt's bisexual, so…"

"So most of you are bisexual?"

"Not Allelujah and Soma." Lyle said.

"That's true, we're disgusted by bisexuality." Allelujah told him.

"Don't forget about Tieria." Christina said.

"Oh yeah, he's gay." Sumeragi said.

"Hey guys, we've finally got a mission." Lasse said as he burst into the room.

"What is it?" Suzaku asked.

"We have to protect to ex-spies on their way to a mission."

"If they're spies, why do we need to protect them?"

"I don't know, but we have a mission so let's do it."

"Who's going?"

"I volunteer Suzaku and Lyle."

"Why us?"

"You're the two newest."

"I thought Soma was newer than me." Lyle said.

"Are you kidding? It's too dangerous for her." Allelujah said. Soma smiled and Lyle mouthed "Screw you."

Mission

"Where are they?"

Suzaku, Kallen and Lyle were waiting in the desert, waiting for the spies. There was a diner behind them, but other than that, it was empty space.

"I'm so bored." Suzaku said.

"If you want to seduce him, now's the time you sexy, young thing." An old man who appeared out of nowhere told Kallen.

"What?"

"Grandpa, don't go running off like that again."

"Do I know you?"

"I'm your granddaughter! You're getting more senile every day."

"What was up with that?" Lyle asked.

"Hey, if you want to seduce me, I'm all up for it."

"Are you crazy?"

"No, just delirious from the heat."

"That explains a lot."

"If you want to seduce me, I'm also okay with it." Lyle said.

"Are you crazy?"

"No, just bored."

"Screw yourself then."

"Fine, I'll wait in the diner."

Lyle walked away, leaving the two alone.

"Do you want to rape me again?"

"Are you serious?"

"There's nothing better to do."

"No way."

"Fine with me." A voice said.

The two turned around to see who the voice belonged to. A man and a woman, both in their fourties and wearing suits, walked over.

"Hello, you two are our guards, I presume?"

"Yes, I am Kallen Kouzki, that is our friend Lyle." She pointed to the diner.

"And I am Suzaku Kurugi."

"Did you say Kurugi?"

"Yes, why?"

"Akira, it's him."

"Wait, what?"

"You're our son." Akira told him.


End file.
